Gamma Quadrant
Image:Map gamma quadrant.jpg|Quadrants of the Milky Way Galaxy rect 100 100 200 200 Beta Quadrant rect 0 0 100 100 Gamma Quadrant rect 100 0 200 100 Delta Quadrant rect 0 100 100 200 Alpha Quadrant desc bottom-left The Gamma Quadrant is the common designation for one quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its boundary is defined by a meridian passing through the galactic core and the Sol System, and a second meridian perpendicular at the core. Its closest point to Earth is located approximately 30,000 light years away. However, the stable Bajoran wormhole links the Idran system in the Gamma Quadrant with the Bajoran system in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) History It is believed that the Hur'q originated from the quadrant. ( ) Exploration The quadrant was first explored by the Federation's Quadros-1 probe in the 22nd century. ( ) The archaeologist Vash explored the Gamma Quadrant for two years at the invitation of Q in 2367. She was found there in 2369 by members of Deep Space 9's crew. ( ; ) The Vulcans were at the forefront of the exploration of the Quadrant, beginning only months after the wormhole was discovered by Benjamin Sisko and Jadzia Dax in 2369. ( ) Within three years, the Vulcans made many discoveries, including the remains of the Hur'q race. ( ) The Klingons showed an interest in exploring the Gamma Quadrant shortly after its discovery by sending their own scout ships to the quadrant. ( ) The was among the first ships to explore the quadrant in an effort to establish colonies on the other side of the wormhole. They also operated freighters to the quadrant. ( ) On the other hand, no Romulan ship had ever been to the Gamma Quadrant until late 2371 during the Tal Shiar's abortive attack on the Founders' homeworld. ( ) The Ferengi saw the Gamma Quadrant as an enormous chance to make a profit and their reputations would be, as Gral put "absolutely stainless". ( ) The Bajorans also colonized a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, New Bajor, in late 2370. Unfortunately, the planet was invaded by the Jem'Hadar who massacred the population. ( ) The Dominion A large portion of the Gamma Quadrant was under the control of the Dominion, but it is believed that some minor powers exist on the fringes of their space. In the act directly precipitous to the Dominion War, the Federation mined the entrance to the wormhole (leading to the Gamma Quadrant) in 2373. This cut off access to this quadrant from any Alpha Quadrant powers and prevented Dominion reinforcements from adding to the Dominion War. ( ) Spatial Landmarks * Chamra Vortex * Omarion Nebula * Stars: ** Idran ** M92 ** Trialan sun Background In response to inquiries as to why the Federation continued to visit the Gamma Quadrant, Ronald D. Moore stated: :"The Dominion does not own the entire Gamma Quadrant. We had explored the GQ for two years before encountering the Dominion, so it's not as though the wormhole opens up in their living room. There are other races in the GQ that are not part of the Dominion and the Ferengi at least have established trade with some of them. When the Dominion told us to stay out of the GQ, it was as if China told the US to stay out of the Yellow Sea. China is the big boy in this neck of the woods, and you better take their warning seriously, but at the same time we have trading partners and allies there and hey, freedom of the seas and all that." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron5.txt Apocrypha The exploration of the Gamma Quadrant resumes in 2376, with Elias Vaughn leading the in the Mission Gamma miniseries. See also * Alpha Quadrant * Beta Quadrant * Delta Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant species * Unnamed Gamma Quadrant planets * Unnamed Gamma Quadrant starships * Gamma Quadrant Star Systems External link * Category:Regions Category:Cartography cs:Kvadrant Gama de:Gamma-Quadrant fr:Quadrant Gamma it:Quadrante Gamma nl:Gamma Kwadrant pl:Kwadrant Gamma sv:Gammakvadranten